


Cuddling With Scum Like Me?

by Mikuni909



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikuni909/pseuds/Mikuni909
Summary: Nagito was never big on affection, but one night just happened to be different. Finding Hajime out at late hours seemed to pay off in the end.





	Cuddling With Scum Like Me?

Nagito was not big on affection, so tonight was a much newer experience for him. Sure it's not at all safe to be out at night, especially when you could be killed at any moment, but Nagito was himself not caring to much about his safety as long as he's a stepping stone for hope. Something about this night seemed, too be different though...

"Ah! Hajime why are you up so late"? Nagito had been out just wondering around the beach when he noticed Hajime, outside. Hajime looked over at Nagito, who was walking towards him. "Hey... Nagito". Nagito flashed, Hajime a smile stopping in front of the other boy. "Why are you up so late"? Hajime glanced away. "Well... I couldn't sleep so I thought I would walk around for a bit". 

Nagito nodded looking over at the ocean. Hajime followed Nagito's gaze, fidgeting akwardly. "Well I should be going back to my cottage now". Hajime turned to leave, but stopped quickly getting a idea. "Hey Nagito..."? Hajime trailed off thinking about what he was going to ask. Nagito looked at Hajime, not being able to see his expression but he got the feeling the other was nervous. "Hm? Yes Hajime"? Nagito smiled still knowing the other couldn't see him. 

Hajime sighed, thinking some more about what he was going to ask. This could be dangerous or just really weird and awkward, but I don't think I can fall asleep... Hajime nodded to himself, before turning around to face Nagito. "I know this is really weird but... Could you perhaps stay with me tonight? Just one night, nothing else! I just don't think I can-"! Hajime was cut off by small laughter. Hajime looked at Nagito confused. "H-huh"? 

Nagito had his hand over his mouth, and his eyes were looking at the ground. "Aw Hajime you really want to invite a scum like me into you're cottage"? Hajime frowned. "Y-yes"... Nagito smiled widely. "Ah then I most definitely accept"! Hajime nodded as he started leading Nagito to his cottage. Once they got there Hajime unlocked the door, and let Nagito go in first then he shut the door once they were both inside, locking it. 

Nagito looked around Hajime's cottage before turning to the other boy. "It looks nice". Hajime nodded blushing slightly, he quickly tried to cover it up by hurrying over to his bed. "S-so Nagito do you want to sleep in the bed or in the floor"? Nagito hummed. "This is your place so you can take the bed a scum like me deserves to sleep on the floor"! Nagito smiled as he started to sit on the floor. Hajime frowned. "Actually let's share the bed". Nagito nodded "ok"!

A little bit later Nagito and Hajime were in bed Nagito had his back to Hajime, who was facing Nagito. "Um.. Nagito"? Nagito hummed as he moved on to his other side, he was now facing Hajime. Hajime looked down suddenly the bed sheets were really interesting to him. "C-could we um... Cuddle"? Hajime was glad for the darkness in the room because he was sure he was blushing. Nagito stayed quiet for a long period of time to which Hajime took it as he made, Nagito uncomfortable. "I-Im sorry nevermind forget I said anything"! Hajime turned his back to Nagito. 

A little bit after Hajime felt two arms wrap around him. Hajime jumped in the hold. "N-Nagito"? Nagito pulled Hajime closer to himself then spoke. "We can if it helps you sleep"... Nagito sounded unsure to Hajime, but he didn't mind he smiled and closed his eyes. Soon falling asleep in Nagito's hold. Nagito smiled slightly before closing his eyes and thinking to himself. I guess Hajime is ok with a scum like me. Nagito still had the calm smile on his face, as he fell asleep keeping his hold on Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi~ Thanks for reading this! Nagito is definitely one of my favorite characters and I just love Hajime and Nagito there so cute~ Well anyway sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar, English is not my original language. Well hope you liked it~


End file.
